rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven Realm
Heaven Realm is the realm where most deities live. It is also called the Universe Office. It divides into seven layers. Each layer consist of own unique features and host of Heavens. Overview |-| First Heavenly Realm = /First Heavenly Realm}} |-| Second Heavenly Realm = /Second Heavenly Realm}} |-| Third Heavenly Realm = /Third Heavenly Realm}} |-| Fourth Heavenly Realm = /Fourth Heavenly Realm}} |-| Fifth Heavenly Realm = /Fifth Heavenly Realm}} |-| Sixth Heavenly Realm = /Sixth Heavenly Realm}} |-| Seventh Heavenly Realm = /Seventh Heavenly Realm}} Background Universe one created the whole Universe along with Earth. He and his companion govern the world and take good care of mankind. This lead to the start of the ages of God. This eventually lead to the existence current Universe Office. However, one day, Universe One went missing and pass his important role to Reality. The Chaos Cycle began spreading through the land. Many men have forgotten the God and the battle between good and evil continue. Rule and Boundaries There is several rules and regulations being the host of Heaven. This term applied to all the hosts of Heaven. 1) Host of Heaven cannot interfere with the mortal world directly. 2) Host of Heaven position can be pass to the next successor. 3) Whoever defeated the Host of Heaven became the next Host. 4) Omnipotence can only be activate with the voting of 9 council members. If the majority agree, the wish will be granted. Supreme Host has the right to overwrite the vote. 5) Supreme Host can be replaced if all members see the host no longer fit to hold the position after three warnings. 6) Fighting among the council is forbidden. 7) No alliance with any evil. Powers and Abilities As the host of Heaven and being primordial Being, all of them is powerful being. Rea is in charge of govern the world under their guidance. However, as the host of heaven, they all possess similar power but also possess unique ability. Common Abilites: Life and Death ''- ''As host of Heaven, they can kill and give life as they wish Terrain Creation - 'As host of Heaven, they have the ability to design their govern area. '''Lordship-' As host of heaven, they can control their minion at will. '''Omnipotence- '''There appear to be powerful enough to do anything they wish. However this ability can only be used when the universe voting passed. '''Immortality- They can live forever ---- Unique Abilities: ' '(Rea) 1st Host of Heaven ''- ''Time, Space, fate manipulation (Universe One Ability) (Zeus) 2nd Host of Heaven - 'Absolute Thunder Javelin - fatest and farthest hurling weapon of all realm '(Jade Emperor) 3rd Host of Heaven- 'Absolute Seal - he can seal any movement with his acupuncture and he possesses a seal of Heaven which seals any evil being '(Osiris) 4th Host of Heaven - Absolute enhance - he can enhance anything to its maximum. A mere human can change into a Giant Berserker with one touch (Shiva) 5th Host of Heaven - Thousand hand - she can conjure thousand hand to assist. It's an absolute defense (Odin) 6th Host of Heaven - Battle Form - a war armor he wears to battle. It comes with slepnir and gulpnir. A ultimate spear that destroy anything and the ride of storm (Allah) 7th Host of Heaven - Star fall - he can conjure rain of ultimate blast unlimited and continuously (Istar) 7th Host of Heaven - Hormone control - controlling pleasure. Sexual Drive, hunger, and sleepiness (Great Spirit) 7th Host of Heaven - 'Ever Changing - He possesses all animal souls. This enable him to morph and use any animal ability Relationships 'Reality They always demand result and efficiency from Rea. Universe Caretaker They think very lightly of them as they consist the supreme God. 'Buddha and Izanagi ' They are former hosts of Heaven that have deceased as Chaos Cycle managed to bring them down. Quotes * How long are you planning to keep us waiting - Istar to Rea * We started to think you are unfit for this position - Jade Emperor to Rea * Ally yourself with a Guardian??!! Are you out of your mind!? - Shiva to Rea * I am very disappointed at you - Allah to Rea * We want RESULT not all this paper - Zeus to Rea * What excuse do you have for yourself - Odin to Rea * So conclusion is there nothing solid - Osiris to Rea * We will give you another chance - Great Spirit to Rea Creation Concept Group Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. I respect all culture and religion. The personality and story and Deity is all story only. Please do not get offended. 6c42b9fc365ba9e958c4e8b796b4def6.jpg C7f05e17ce8b9ce90b33156ef5df0165.jpg Faaebad1080d90913eae45a486ac55d5.jpg B942413ca598b9961ed3e28693c9e358.jpg 36c85f284c8cce7b346588da74bd9635.jpg 5a202953dae11f8febbe0c22e727959f.jpg 2e733d2113eb555c52ad6c3a58f23c5c.jpg 64cc945de8a0ac703f86e2105cbe898b.jpg Trivia Zeus[=zeus%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=illustration%7Ctyped] [=ishtar%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=illustration%7Ctyped Ishtar] Odin [=illustration%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=odin%7Ctyped] Shiva https://www.pinterest.com/pin/495184921512105091/ Jade [=chinese%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=male%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=illustration%7Ctyped] Osiris [=osiris%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=illustration%7Ctyped] Category:Jona19992 Category:Homes Category:Guardian Homes Category:Universe Office